The Hidden Art of the Leopard
by Aurora Aura Wolf
Summary: This was a fanfiction that I had written years ago and deleted. I had thought about it a few days ago and decided to rewrite it.


The Hidden Art of the Leopard

The style of the leopard does not overwhelm or rely on strength, as does the tiger, but instead relies on speed and outsmarting its opponent. The power of the style derives from its aggressive speed. The leopard practitioner will focus on elbows, knees, low kicks, and leopard punches. Leopard kung fu is a hit, damage and run style designed to overcome superior forces with inferior resources. Counter attacks are sudden, indirect and short, with the aim of landing a debilitating technique.

Within the mountain range of the Himalayas a young teenage boy meditated as a gentle icy breeze encircled around him. That was when a gold stream of energy encircled the young student as a smile formed on his lips.

"Good afternoon Master Mao." said the young man with his eyes still closed

"It's good to see one of my more prosperous students is doing well." Master Mao said sitting beside his student

"I know you didn't come to visit just to meditate with me. It must be a dire situation." The young man replied

"An old adversary has returned and R.J. and his students need your help. I know you're ready." Master Mao aforementioned

"Where do I need to go?" The young man asked

"Ocean Bluff." Master Mao said before disappearing

Gathering his belongings Master Mao's former student was on the next plane to Ocean Bluff.

* * *

Meanwhile within Ocean Bluff it was another defeat for the Jungle Fury Rangers as they retreated back to the base. This adversary was a master of the Panther fighting style which was considered the dark side of the leopard fighting style. Angry and sore from their latest defeat the Rangers tried to come up with a precise plan to overpower this adversary.

Fran walked into the lair with pizza and drinks as the Rangers thanked her as she could see that they were upset. Seeing as they were hard at work coming up with a plan she left them alone as she went to manage the restaurant.

"So do we have a plan of attack?" Theo asked

"No, I'm stumped." Casey replied rubbing and rotating his shoulder

"For once so am I? We've taken down stronger enemies before." Lily responded

"His fighting style does not overwhelm or rely on strength, as does Casey's, but instead relies on speed and outsmarting its opponent like Theo's and yours Lily." R.J. chimed in popping his neck and back

"So basically his fighting style is all of ours combined." Casey sighed

"Even with our strength combined we were no match for him." Theo said resting his head on his arms

"Eh well let's all get some rest shall we?" R.J. suggested

"I second that motion." Lily smiled softly as she and her partners relaxed

The following day the Rangers were doing their day job at Jungle Karma Pizza as it was the normal average lunch rush. That was when they received a message from the same henchmen from the day before calling the Rangers out to fight. R.J. stayed behind to help Fran as Casey, Theo, and Lily went to save the city.

Camille was by the henchman's side as the Rangers approached them.

"Ah Rangers, glad you could make it." Camille said in a taunting tone

"Great just another reptile to squash." Lily fired back

"Hmph we'll see what we can do about that disrespectful mouth of your Yellow Ranger." Panterra said

Camille summoned a horde of Rin-Shi as the Rangers fought while the two henchwomen stood and watched. Soon the Rangers began to get overwhelmed as they were forced onto their knees.

"Oh, finished already how disappointing." Panterra said coyly

That was when an animal spirit appeared and easily decimated all of the Rin-Shi as they disappeared in a cloud of purple and black smoke. Once the spirit dissipated a Ranger appeared before the Pai Zhua students. This Ranger had the suit that had the appearance of Jungle Master Mode except his color and helmet were silver. He his helmet was similar to Theo's as his gloves had claws on the end of them.

"Looks like you guys could need some help." The Silver Ranger said

"Wow!" Lily exclaimed with excitement

"Another Ranger?!" Camille said with anger pacing her tone

"Can you three handle the reptile?" The Silver Ranger asked in a joking tone

"Sure, c'mon guys." Casey said

 **"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASH!"** The Jungle Fury Rangers said in unison

"With the strength of the Tiger, Full Fury, Jungle Fury Red Ranger." Casey announced

"With the speed of the Cheetah, Full Fury, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger." Lily introduced

"With the stealth of the Jaguar, Full Fury, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger." Theo presented

"With the intelligence of the Leopard, Full Fury, Jungle Fury Leopard Ranger." The Silver Ranger proclaimed

 **"WE SUMMON THE ANIMAL SPIRITS FROM WITHIN, POWER RANGERS JUNGLE FURY!"** said all of the Rangers in unison

"Ready?" The Silver Ranger asked

"Yeah!" Casey, Lily, and Theo exclaimed in unison

The four Rangers charged towards Camille and Panterra as they began to fight. Camille was becoming overwhelmed with being attacked at once as she looked at saw Panterra get knocked back by the new Ranger. Panterra put up a good resistance as she stood her ground and summoned a ball of dark energy that drained her animal spirit. The Silver Ranger performed the same technique as it canceled out the other energy ball.

"Impossible?!" Panterra exclaimed out of anger

"Just remember Panterra I will always be one step ahead of you." The Silver Ranger said in a mocking tone

"Why you little brat!" Panterra said as she roared and lunged at the Silver Ranger before being stunned by Camille

"Conserve your energy Panterra. We will be back next time Rangers." Camille said angrily before disappearing

* * *

The Rangers returned to the home base before the Silver Ranger released his Ranger form. He was around the same height as Theo but had disheveled black hair, olive skin, and hazel eyes.

"That was amazing!" Casey said happily

"You have to teach me some of those moves." Lily smiled

"I agree I was impressed." Theo smirked

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on here?" R.J. asked entering the home base

"He is what's going on. He helped us finally beat Panterra." Lily said turning the new team addition towards R.J.

"Ryan?" R.J. asked

"Hey R.J." Ryan smiled

"What? You guys know each other?" Casey asked

"Ryan, is a fellow Pai Zhua Master." R.J. said ruffling Ryan's hair

"Actually we became Pai Zhua Masters at the same time." Ryan aforementioned

"What, no way?" The Rangers asked in unison

"It's true." R.J. said as Ryan showed the Rangers his Master Stripes

"How is that possible you're clearly younger than the both of us?" Theo asked

"Should I tell the story or shall you?" R.J. asked

"You may tell the story." Ryan bowed in a joking fashion

"Ryan was born in a clan of Pai Zhua practitioners. His father was a master of the Tiger style while his mother was the master of the Crane style. They too were students of Master Mao and were also fierce rivals. Every task given to them they tried to one-up each other until one accidental kiss was all it took to cement their relationship." R.J. said as his student sat around him

"What else happened?" Lily asked

"They were married and soon Ryan was born. With their combined fighting styles Ryan's Leopard spirit emerged from the spirit realm and chose Ryan." R.J. finished

"So what is the deal with Panterra?" Theo asked

"Panterra was a woman who was in love with my father. When she saw my parents in a relationship it broke her and sent her into a downward spiral. Soon with the hatred and rage she had for the both of them her animal spirit consumed her and she became a spirit beast. My parents had passed when I was only three." Ryan added

"Just remember not to let emotions cloud your judgment." R.J. said causing Ryan to smile

"Of course I won't." Ryan replied back

* * *

Ryan had become an excellent addition to the team. He would help in the pizzeria while defending Ocean Bluff from Dai Shi's monsters. While helping the Rangers learn some of his techniques to aid them in their battle against Panterra.

"So what is it like being a Pai Zhua Master?" Casey asked

"They say it's different for everybody. From my perspective it felt like my veins were on vibrate. I could feel my energy become more powerful. I'm sure it will feel different for the three of you. I believe you three will become great Masters." Ryan smiled

"But first we have a jealous feline calling us out." Lily said

 _"Come on out Silver Ranger. Let's finish what we started._ Panterra called out into the sky

"She's baiting you, we can't let you go alone." Theo said grabbing Ryan's forearm

"Don't worry I can handle her. Just stay out of sight and lay low. If you see I need help them you can assist." Ryan assured the Rangers as he took off

Ryan morphed into his Ranger form and went off to finish off Panterra. The evil henchwoman inhaled the air as she caught the scent of her do-gooder counterpart.

"I see you finally showed up. Where are the others?" Panterra said smugly

"You wanted me now you got it." Ryan said before they lunged at each other

Ryan dodged Panterra's attacks, while making a few of her own, He used a sweeping kick to knock her to the ground. Growling with anger she leapt up and grabbed ahold of Ryan and slashed at him with his claws. Groaning out of pain Ryan performed a flying scissor throw and tossed Panterra several feet away. She quickly got up and conjured a powerful force ball of dark energy as this time Ryan didn't have enough time and got hit by the energy ball. Falling to his knee he de-morphed until Panterra was forced on her back by a blur of red, yellow, blue, and purple. The other Rangers appeared as Ryan was amazed to see them already have tapped into a newer power.

"You alright Ryan?" R.J. asked

"Yeah I just need time to recuperate." Ryan winced in pain

"Well don't worry we can handle her." Casey said

The four Rangers charged at Panterra as they began to attack. Ryan sat as he meditated collecting his bearings and healing his animal spirit. That was when he felt a gentle warmth as he saw a Tiger spirit and a Crane spirit encircling him. He smiled as he felt his energy reach full capacity as he stood up. Meanwhile the Rangers injured Panterra well enough to begin retreating until a transparent Tiger spirit and Crane spirit blocked her escape and attacked her.

"Whoa!" Theo exclaimed

"Awesome!" Lily said happily

"Right on time!" R.J. said giving a thumbs up

"I believe it's time to end this don't you?" Ryan said standing beside his friends

The Rangers summoned the Claw Cannon as they took aim. Ryan and R.J. summoned force balls of pure energy as this would enhance the blast. Firing the claw cannon and energy balls they hit their target as Panterra disintegrated into ash.

* * *

"So now that Panterra is gone what are you going to do?" R.J. asked Ryan

"I don't know, maybe I might return to the Himalayas and train some students but who knows." Ryan replied

"Well whatever you decide you know you'll always have a place here." R.J. smiled

Ryan went into JKP and smiled seeing the Rangers and Fran helping customers as he grabbed his uniform and helped them out with the incoming lunch rush. The Himalayas could wait he felt like staying in Ocean Bluff a little while longer.


End file.
